Collapsible, evacuable storage containers typically include a flexible, air-tight bag, an opening through which to place an article in the bag, and a fixture through which to evacuate excess air. A user places an article into the enclosure through the opening, seals the opening, and then evacuates the air through the fixture. With the chamber thus evacuated, the article contained therein may be significantly compressed, so that it is easier to transport and requires substantially less storage space.
Collapsible, evacuable storage containers are beneficial for reasons in addition to those associated with compression of the stored article. For example, removal of the air from the storage container inhibits the growth of destructive organisms, such as moths, silverfish, and bacteria, which require oxygen to survive and propagate. Moreover, such containers, being impervious to moisture, inhibit the growth of mildew.
One such container was developed by James T. Cornwell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,458). That patent described a disposable, evacuable container for sealing and compressing contaminated surgical garments for ease of storage and transportation prior to disposal. That device requires a special vacuum source to evacuate the container and a heat source to provide an air-tight seal across the opening, and is designed to be used only once before it is discarded.
Another such enclosure is described in a patent to Akihiro Mori and Ichiro Miyawaki (Japanese Pat. No. 1767786). In that device, the opening through which the stored article is placed requires the application of a heat source, such as a home iron, to form an effective seal. Because the resulting seal is permanent, the sealed portion of the container must be cut away each time the container is opened, resulting in a waste of material, a container whose volume decreases with each use, and a limit on the number of times the container may be reused. Moreover, the use of a heat source to seal the container may be hazardous, and increases the complexity and difficulty of providing a seal.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a reusable, evacuable storage container that does not require a heat source to seal effectively and may be evacuated using a common household vacuum cleaner.